


Прямое подчинение

by Grey_creature



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>частичное выполнение заявки «Брока имеют в хвост и гриву за себя и за всю команду за все ошибки и проваленные операции. Баки помнит это и приходит к Мстюнам с условием, что ему отдадут Брока в личное пользование, ибо, всегда хотел дорваться до тела)) Реакция мстюнов и что из этого вышло на усмотрение автора) «В хвост и гриву» Брока могут иметь как в в сексуально-нонконном плане в Гидре, так и переносном плане на суде пост-все . Заказчик изначально думал о нон-коне, но если сделать оба варианта - тоже не против»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прямое подчинение

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Grechesky Sphinx  
> Дисклеймер: все права принадлежат их законным обладателям  
> Примечание: текст написан для команды Брока Рамлоу на ЗФБ-2015

Официальное задание ЩИТа, равно как и дополнительное задание Гидры, они провалили феерически. Такой лажи Рамлоу не допускал уже давно и, строго говоря, не допустил сейчас, потому что в самый ответственный момент дернулся новичок команды. Рамлоу всегда настаивал на том, что набором в «Страйк» он будет заниматься сам, и Пирс позволял это на его, Рамлоу, полную ответственность. А вот Фьюри иногда считал нужным напомнить, кто здесь главный, и пару месяцев назад сунул в отряд этого самого новичка, который сейчас лежал на полу машины с перебитыми ногами и не визжал только благодаря дозе мощного анальгетика. И, черт побери, Рамлоу за эти два месяца пропустил парня через все тренинги и инструктажи, но все равно не успел натаскать бывшего армейца, который даже в «котики» не прошел, до нужных кондиций, ну и когда «Страйк» внезапно оказался под обстрелом с трех сторон, парень растерялся и не выполнил отданную команду. В результате «Страйк» имел пятерых раненых, причем одного на грани, и упущенную информацию о планах возможной террористической атаки на Пентагон. Плюсом на точке они успели засечь еще чье-то подозрительное шевеление, но эта сторона представиться отказалась и удрала еще перед началом перестрелки.  
Лежащий на полу Джонсон охнул. Рамлоу с трудом подавил желание добавить ему по перебитым ногам еще и активировал переговорник.  
\- Джонс, как Брукс?  
\- Пока держится.  
Пока держится. А машины потряхивает, и успеют они или не успеют?  
И на мозги давила еще одна мысль. Зимний был на той же точке, и он-то свою часть выполнил и кейс забрал. И после этого мог бы уйти, но не ушел, и без него они бы не отбились. Положили бы их всех прямо там, но Агент все-таки вмешался, и вместо них лежать там остались «те». Может, благодаря кейсу говорить с Пирсом о провале будет... легче?  
Хотя черт с ним, с «разговором», в первый раз, что ли? Гораздо больше Рамлоу напрягало то, что за последние три месяца Агент уже два раза вышел за рамки собственного задания и оба раза вытащил «Страйк» из очень глубокой задницы. И да, Рамлоу был ему бесконечно благодарен за то, что и он сам, и его бойцы остались живы, но на самом деле в этом было что-то глубоко неправильное. Солдат не был человеком, он был сложной боевой единицей с выжженными мозгами, чье дело — исполнять приказы и думать исключительно в рамках выполняемого задания, но не больше. Самостоятельное мышление — какое мышление может быть у существа, которому через башку регулярно пропускают ток? Обучаемость, а у Солдата она была высоченная, еще не означает, что объект может и должен действовать вне рамок вложенных или вбитых навыков и умений. Черт, Рамлоу был его инструктором последние десять лет, но всегда предпочитал думать, что инструктирует именно «Агента». Солдата. Существо без имени. И что это существо без имени, покорно берущее в рот капу и глухо мычащее на электрическом стуле, может оказаться все-таки человеком, Рамлоу немного пугало.  
В этот момент ожил переговорник. Брукса все-таки успели довезти до клиники живым, и теперь все зависело от врачей. Это было на данный момент главным. Оставалось пройти доклады Фьюри и Пирсу, а потом... второй доклад Пирсу. И между ними успеть принять душ и выбросить из головы все мысли об Агенте.  
Ему почти удалось. Первый доклад прошел гладко — Рамлоу удалось удержаться от ругательств, которые так и просились на язык при описании провала как миссии в целом, так и одного конкретного бойца. Фьюри даже не особо давил, понимая, видимо, что Джонсона в отряд назначил сам, мимо Рамлоу. Потом был душ, долгий и горячий, а потом второй доклад. В одном из подвалов Гидры, где у Пирса был свой — вполне приличный по меркам подвалов — кабинет. С большим прочным столом и парой кресел, в одном из которых сейчас сидел Зимний Солдат — без маски и защитных очков — и смотрел перед собой совершенно равнодушным взглядом. Вот черт!  
Это уже было в прошлый раз, а теперь снова.  
В свое время Пирс дал Рамлоу полный карт-бланш в работе — Рамлоу сам набирал бойцов, сам проводил дополнительные инструктажи, и в его методы набора и обучения не лез никто. Кроме Фьюри, которому просто не сиделось на месте без очередной демонстрации собственного иерархического превосходства, и вот сейчас Рамлоу вляпался именно из-за Фьюри и его протеже, не из-за своей ошибки. Но для Гидры и Пирса это значения не имело. Ты командир, у тебя все права вплоть до безоговорочного увольнения и, соответственно, полная ответственность за действия отряда в целом и каждого бойца в отдельности. Что ты делаешь со своими бойцами, чтобы косяков не случалось, — это твое дело. Если у отряда косяки все же случаются — иметь за них будут исключительно тебя. В прямом смысле слова.  
Это тянулось уже десяток лет — с тех пор, как Рамлоу возглавил «Страйк». Тогда после первого же провала Пирс вызвал его на разговор наедине и объяснил все коротко и понятно — если ошибается команда, это ошибка командира, а не команды. За ошибки нужно отвечать.  
С этим Рамлоу был согласен — где полная свобода действий, там и полная ответственность. Он просто не предполагал, что отвечать будет так — со спущенными брюками, уперевшись животом в край стола и резко выдыхая сквозь зубы, пока Александр Пирс имеет его в задницу.  
\- Почему именно так?  
Пирс спокойно, словно и не кончил пару минут назад, взглянул ему в глаза.  
\- Тебя это не сломает.  
Извращенная логика в этом была, как и во многих непонятных с первого взгляда действиях Гидры. Для Рамлоу это оказалось переносимо. Больно, неприятно, но это можно было перетерпеть — исключительно как наказание. И это не было унизительно — Пирс никогда не вносил в наказание еще и унижение. Просто трахал, причиняя боль, но никогда не оскорблял, не насмехался, даже не разговаривал во время секса. Никаких подколок, насмешек, ругани — своеобразное телесное наказание, не больше. Всегда с презервативом, но почти без смазки, и иногда это для Рамлоу шло на грани с удовольствием, - легкий мазохизм в постели ему никогда не был чужд.  
И это действительно работало — например, надавать себе по лицу, как иногда делал Пирс с Агентом, он не позволил бы. Просто не позволил бы, несмотря на все возможные последствия. А такой... «вариант», как назвал его Пирс, ему подходил — лег, как влитой.  
Сейчас Пирс не позволил ему даже начать оправдываться. Все было понятно и так — часть информации он получил из официального рапорта «Страйка» ЩИТу, а вторую часть — из неофициального рапорта Зимнего Солдата.  
\- Ты знаешь, что лично отвечаешь за все провалы твоей команды.  
Рамлоу знал, и знал, как именно сейчас будет отвечать за этот провал, но присутствие Солдата давило на нервы.  
\- Ты дополнительного приглашения ждешь?  
Снова при Солдате. И вроде бы Солдат не был человеком в полном смысле слова, а сложной бытовой техники обычно не стесняются, но что-то в ситуации было неправильным. Слишком внимательно Солдат смотрел в прошлый раз, и в его взгляде сквозило что-то хищное. Появлялось и пропадало, и Рамлоу потом думал, что ему почудилось, потому что было слишком больно, - у него давно не было никого, кроме собственно Пирса, и от этой мысли ему тогда хотелось то ли слегка истерически смеяться, то ли пойти и проломить или кулаком стену, или битой кому-нибудь голову. А сейчас ситуация повторялась, и Рамлоу еще успел подумать, что просто закроет глаза. Он сделал шаг, чтобы обойти стол и, как обычно, наклониться так, чтобы быть лицом к двери и к Солдату.  
\- Нет, с той стороны. И давай быстрее.  
Рамлоу послушно потянулся к пряжке ремня, и тут Пирс кивнул, глядя мимо него. И Рамлоу спиной почувствовал, что Зимний Солдат задвигался, словно пришедшая в действие машина. Он замер, и Пирс уже раздраженно рявкнул:  
\- Тебя что, раздевать нужно? Ну, как хочешь!  
И тут Рамлоу сзади обхватила пара мощных рук, одна из которых была металлической. Искусственные пальцы вцепились в ремень, дернули, разорвав, и Солдат толкнул Рамлоу в спину, заставляя лечь животом на стол. И это было — страшно. Зимний Солдат не был человеком, и влететь в ситуацию, что тот его просто порвет, не соображая, что делает, было слишком легко. Рефлексы заставили Брока перевернуться и попытаться схватить Солдата за плечо и убрать от себя, одновременно пнув в колено, но Солдат моментально перехватил занесенную руку и вывернул. Под крайне поганым углом, но все еще на грани, и прошившая до основания черепа боль еще не означала порванных связок. Уровень приложения силы Солдат отмерил идеально.  
\- Рамлоу, кончай выделываться! Хочешь, чтобы он тебя силой взял?  
Хриплый раздраженный голос Пирса заставил Рамлоу замереть. Солдат среагировал тут же, отпустив руку и снова его перевернув, заставив уткнуться лицом в стол. И больше сопротивляться Рамлоу не решился — справиться с Агентом в рукопашном бою было нереально, а проверять, насколько хорошо тот контролирует себя в такой ситуации, очень не хотелось. Потому что с Пирсом было просто и понятно — не самый крутой секс, что был у Рамлоу в жизни, и не самый болезненный, и не самый неприятный, просто никакой. Иногда Брок возбуждался, чаще нет, и ни Пирс этим не заморачивался, ни сам Рамлоу. А насколько Агент вообще будет соображать, что делает, оставалось под вопросом. И единственным вариантом было расслабиться и вытерпеть. Лучше молча.  
Сопротивляться надо было те самые десять лет назад. Сейчас отношения выстроились и закрепились, и менять их было поздно и бессмысленно.  
Вытерпеть молча не удалось — Солдат спустил с него штаны вместе с бельем и попытался вставить сразу, на сухую. Не получилось, а Рамлоу от ужаса ахнул и дернулся так резко, что проняло даже Пирса.  
\- Подожди! - эта команда была Агенту, и тот послушно остановился. Рамлоу успел выдохнуть, а Пирс бросил уже ему:  
\- Хочешь смазку, постарайся сам. И обойдешься без презерватива.  
Да черт с ним, речь о безопасном сексе все равно сейчас уже не шла. И единственной смазкой была собственная слюна, которой в пересохшем рту было мало.  
Он облизал собственные пальцы так старательно, как никогда не облизывал чужие члены, выгнулся и втиснул в себя сразу два. Пирс особым терпением не отличался никогда и мог кивнуть Агенту в любой момент.  
Времени оказалось меньше минуты — он даже растянуть себя нормально не успел, а Агент навалился на него и вставил. Сначала головку, а потом одним резким движением полностью. И начал трахать, вынимая почти до конца и снова вбиваясь, и Рамлоу прижимался лицом к столу, сжимая зубы и все-таки не выдерживая и вскрикивая, и только силой воли удерживаясь от того, чтобы начать отбиваться, так же сильно и резко, как трахали его. Но Агента было не сдвинуть с места, он толкался вперед-назад, как машина, словно не замечая, как Рамлоу рефлекторно пытается отодвинуться, уйти от боли, и как вновь ложится на стол. И потом, через какое-то время, Агент поднял темп, и Рамлоу сорвался в скулеж и только остатками соображения понял, что так Агент его все-таки порвет, и что тому все равно. Он разжал сжатые в кулаки пальцы, уперся в столешницу и прогнулся в пояснице. Агент ему позволил, на пару секунд замедлившись, и после этого стало немного легче. Паника ушла, и Рамлоу осознал, что кровь по бедрам пока не течет, что рядом Пирс, и он вряд ли доведет своего подчиненного до больничной койки, да еще с такими повреждениями, и что Рамлоу ему нужен в рабочем состоянии. Что это когда-нибудь закончится. И что Агент даже сейчас дышит ровно и спокойно.  
Он дышал так же ровно и спокойно и когда кончил. Рамлоу удивился бы, что Пирс Солдату позволил и кончить, и потратить на это столько времени, но сил удивляться у него уже не было. Это было слишком долго и намного более болезненно, чем с Пирсом, — черт, да чем с любым из его партнеров за всю жизнь! - но это кончилось, и Агент ослабил свою железную — в прямом, черт, смысле, - хватку и вытащил из него член. По бедрам все-таки потекло, но по ощущениям было понятно, что обошлось без разрывов. Брок осторожно выпрямился и встретился взглядом с Пирсом.  
Пирс смотрел на него спокойно и расслабленно, словно это не на его глазах Рамлоу только что оттрахало самое жуткое существо из тех, что были на службе у Гидры. И от этого становилось не по себе — Рамлоу бы понял насмешку или напряженность, потому что контроль над Агентом можно было и потерять, и тогда Рамлоу вполне бы светила та самая больничная койка, потому что было понятно - при выборе между ним и Агентом проще заменить командира «Страйка», чем удачный результат многолетних экспериментов, по большей части уникальных. Но Пирс смотрел равнодушно, и когда Рамлоу с грехом пополам натянул штаны обратно, очень спокойно и очень медленно произнес:  
\- Это чтобы ты понял — в следующий раз ошибок быть не должно. В принципе.  
До запуска «Озарения» оставалось два месяца.  
***  
Когда на Брока Рамлоу упала волна химического пламени из подбитого хеликаррьера, он не успел ни о чем подумать. Только ощутить что-то — и потерять сознание.  
Когда он очнулся первый раз, мир вокруг все еще горел. Кто-то склонился над ним, начал кричать, вроде бы что-то спрашивать, но последнее, что помнил Брок Рамлоу, — это вставшие вертикально плиты пола на сорок втором этаже Трискелиона.  
Кожа горела долго и мучительно, вопросы-крики отдавались в ушах, разум метался в панике от этой боли и от невозможности двинуться, но Брок собрал остатки воли в кулак и выбросил все немногие остававшиеся силы в один вопрос, продравшийся по горлу чем-то средним между хрипом и воем.  
\- Кто... из моих ребят... выжил?  
Склонившийся над ним человек фыркнул и выпрямился. Брок ждал, вопрос бился в его голове, а потом в палату ворвался кто-то еще, закричал, заметался, Брок разобрал что-то вроде «вы перекрыли ему морфин, он же все чувствует! Немедленно покиньте палату!..», а потом боль снова начала исчезать. И это единственное, что внезапно стало иметь значение. Окружающий мир тоже начал исчезать, и, проваливаясь в темноту, Брок еще успел осознать, что на вопрос ему так и не ответили.  
Когда он очнулся второй раз, боли не было. Совсем. Но была странная, немного чужая ясность взгляда и мышления и легкость движений, ограниченная, как он тут же выяснил, наручниками, которыми его руки — без следа ожогов, похоже, в него влили один из экспериментальных препаратов, - были пристегнуты к металлическим поручням. И в палате снова находился человек — в этот раз только один. Он шагнул вперед, и Рамлоу почти не поверил собственным глазам — Зимний Солдат. Агент, но словно ставший обычным человеком — ни мертвенной бледности на лице, что случалась сразу после выхода из криосна, ни нездоровой серости кожи, как иногда после особо длительных сеансов обнуления, волосы забраны в растрепанный хвост, одежда в стиле «милитари», куртка, на левой руке перчатка. А главное — его взгляд. Взгляд был живым, ясным и немного хищным, словно те отблески, что Рамлоу видел в нем в кабинете Пирса, собрались вместе и вспыхнули, и Агент обрел собственную личность.  
Спрашивать «Ты пришел меня убить?» Рамлоу не стал. Еще ни один человек из тех, кого приходил убивать Зимний Солдат, этого вопроса задать не успел. И он лежал, смотрел на Солдата и ждал, и тот действительно заговорил первым.  
Сделка была честная — жизнь за жизнь. Броку Рамлоу возвращали его жизнь, а взамен он будет работать на ЩИТ. Контракт пожизненный с одной стороны и бессрочный с другой — право расторгнуть его было только у ЩИТа. А так все по-прежнему — боевой отряд, миссии, теперь уже абсолютно все без двойного дна, кадровый набор и обучение под ответственность Рамлоу.  
На этом Рамлоу хмыкнул — где-то он все это уже слышал.  
\- Подчинение отряда?  
Бывший Агент взглянул ему в глаза — сверху вниз.  
\- Напрямую мне.  
И в его взгляде сверкнуло то же самое, что и тогда, в том подвальном кабинете, где сначала Пирс пялил Брока в задницу за ошибки подчиненных, а потом приказал это сделать Агенту. И тому понравилось, и теперь он забирал Брока себе.  
С его уровнем допуска к секретным файлам и ЩИТа, и Гидры сложить два и два у Рамлоу получилось сразу. Стив Роджерс явно вновь обрел лучшего друга, а учитывая авторитет Кэпа на уровне правительства, бывший Зимний Солдат получил амнистию, помилование и все, что угодно, без лишних вопросов. Вопрос был только в том, насколько Зимний Солдат действительно бывший, и насколько он стал собой прежним — тем, что был на фотографиях в пожелтевшей картонной папке.  
И судя по тому, как он сейчас смотрел на Рамлоу, внимательно и хищно, Агент действительно обрел собственную личность. Только личностью Джеймса Барнса она не была. И хотя Брок еще не видел Кэпа, готов был спорить, что тот ничего не просек. И никто не просек, потому что никто не видел Агента в других условиях, кроме как на миссиях, обнулениях, в криокамере. Кроме Рамлоу и Пирса, но Пирс, вероятнее всего, был мертв, а вот Рамлоу нет. И даже так будет бесконечно лучше пожизненной федеральной тюрьмы.  
\- Я согласен.  
Агент — Солдат, Барнс, черт знает, как теперь его называют, - слегка наклонился, и из его глаз на Рамлоу внезапно глянуло что-то, принадлежащее именно Зимнему Солдату, — холодное безразличие, а за ним что-то чужое и жутковатое.  
\- Я знаю.


End file.
